


For a Ride

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Photographer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean’s plan for matching couples costumes doesn’t go according to his plan.





	For a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Cowboy AU
> 
> This is another continuation from [ Just Add Kittens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943235), [ Quarter Past Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003283), and [ Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009997). I have no idea when I'm going to be done with these two. I'm already working on another installment. I hope this passes muster. 
> 
> Many thanks to Andromytta for the beta. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~Neal

Logically, there was no reason for their costumes to match. Dean knew this. They were going out together for a very public Halloween party at the coffee shop where they had their first date. Dean had asked him if he’d wanted to go and of course the alpha had said yes. It was a no brainer really, his omega was going and wanted him to be there. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t dressed up for Halloween in years and wasn’t a big fan of the holiday. Dean wanted it, so Castiel was happy to give in, all in the interest of spending more time with his omega.

Of course, that meant that he was now standing in a Halloween costume shop with a ridiculous hat on his head while Dean turned wide and pleading eyes on him.

“Please, Cas? Let’s do this one.” Dean’s voice held barely contained excitement as he grabbed up a similar hat and placed it on his own head. “These are perfect.”

Staring at himself in the mirror, all Castiel could think was that he looked ridiculous. 100% ridiculous. He cast another glance at Dean, who looked far better in the hat than he did. There was no way he was going to win this one. “Very well, Dean. If this is what you want then I’ll wear it!”

“Great!” Dean leaned over and gave him a quick buzzing kiss before he started loading his arms up with accessories. “We are going to have a great time! You’ll see.”

***

The night of the party was upon them and Castiel stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself. He was wearing everything that Dean had bought for him and true to his own estimation, he looked ridiculous. There was no way that he could tilt the hat that made it any better. There were some things that he simply couldn’t get away with and apparently, being a cowboy was one of them.

“Howdy, Partner.” His voice was a dry and flat sounding drawl as he stared at himself and laid his hand on the shiny metal pistols that hung from his gun belt. It took a southward slide as he touched it, making him scramble to tighten the thing up again. He couldn’t quite make it look right either. He wanted it to sit on his hips but the damn thing wanted to slide down. The boots he’d found at Goodwill to match the costume pinched his toes but were otherwise okay, simple black leather cowboy boots. They were likely the least offensive part of his costume. The flannel western shirt that Dean had picked out for him had shiny mother of pearl buttons on them and just served to make him look silly. Okay, the entire thing made him look silly. With a sigh, he stepped away from the mirror and headed into the living room to wait for Dean. It was only for one night. How bad could it be?

At least he didn’t have to wait for very long at all. The moment he stepped out into the living room, he heard Dean honking Baby’s horn outside of his apartment. Having no time for second thoughts, Castiel grabbed his keys and his phone and ran out to the car. Dean sat behind the wheel in his black cowboy hat and his black western shirt and looked every inch the sexy “man in black” cowboy. It was a look that Castiel couldn’t pull off but he wasn’t envious; Dean looked great and would be on his arm all night. There was some justice in the world. With a grin, he jogged over to the passenger side of the car and slipped inside.

“You look great!” Dean said immediately, and he leaned over to give Cas a kiss. They paused for a moment, their lips brushing together lingeringly. They still hadn’t taken the plunge into sexual activity quite yet, however, they got closer and closer all the time. Cas backed off the kiss when he felt his blood beginning to head south, though he could smell the faint tinge of arousal in Dean’s campfire and s’mores fragrance. Ever since Dean’s last heat they had been inching closer and closer to real physical intimacy, but like always, Cas wasn’t trying to rush it. Dean was worth the wait.

“You look very nice.” Cas said as he looked over Dean then reached behind him for the seatbelt. “I look ridiculous.”

“You do not look ridiculous. You are panty dropping hot in that cowboy hat.” Dean insisted with a saucy grin as he put the car in gear and backed out of the parking space.

“The only panties I want to drop are yours.”  Cas shot back, then realizing what he said, he blushed darkly.

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “Well, I think the cards are in your favor, Alpha.”

Cas felt his blush deepen as he glanced at Dean then shyly away again, watching the scenery go by in the interest of staving off an erection as he tried not to imagine Dean in panties.

The ride to the coffee shop was passed in companionable silence that slowly decreased the scent of arousal in the car. They pulled into the parking lot to find it crowded and full of costumed people.

“This appears to be quite popular.” Cas observed as they took the last open parking spot in the lot.

“Yeah, it was a blast last year.” Dean said as he turned off the car and tipped his hat to Cas. “Let’s go, Partner.”

Cas turned to Dean with a nod. “I’m your huckleberry.”

Dean’s grin widened and he playfully pushed Cas’s shoulder before he hopped out of Baby.

Cas followed suit at a somewhat more sedate pace but soon caught up with Dean and took his hand. They were soon enveloped by a crowd of costumed people and had to fight their way into the bar to order themselves some coffee.

Once they were to the front of the line, the barista looked at them with a beaming smile. “Hey, Brokeback Mountain?”

Dean looked at him with a scoff. “Not Brokeback Mountain. We’re cowboys.”

“Brokeback Mountain was about cowboys and you two are clearly together. “ The barista eyed where they were holding hands.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Whatever dude, just get me an Americano.”

“You got it.” The barista said with a shrug, turning to Cas.

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand as he placed his order. “A caramel latte.” The barista left them and Cas looked to Dean, his fingers stroking over the back of his hand soothingly. “We aren’t Brokeback Mountain.”

“I know.” Dean huffed as they waited for their drinks.

Unfortunately, what had started with the barista was the pattern for the night ahead of them. It seemed like every other person they passed night wanted to comment on their costumes and those comments went along the lines of ‘OMG, Brokeback Mountain, you guys are so cute!’

After a time, Dean turned to him in disgust and said, “We aren’t both alphas!”

Cas just rubbed his omega’s back soothingly. “I know.” For a while, the simple contact seemed to help and Dean would perk up again at least until the next comment.

Finally, after they’d been there for just an hour, Dean turned to him, his shoulders slumping. “Let’s just go, Cas.”

Cas wisely didn’t ask if he was sure, he simply finished his coffee and headed towards the door. The drive home was far less comfortable, the silence in the car was fraught with Dean’s brooding until finally they were pulling back up to Castiel’s apartment. They’d planned to stay at the party until midnight. It was only 9 o’clock. Dean pulled into a space and put Baby into park. Cas turned to the omega and touched his shoulder. “Would you like to come in? We could watch a movie.”

Dean pondered this for a moment before he finally nodded. “Alright, Cas. Let’s do that.”

Together they walked to Cas’s door and into the apartment. Castiel turned on the television and found the remote for Dean. “I’ll make us some popcorn and we can watch whatever you would like.”

Dean accepted the remote silently and flopped onto the couch, still clearly brooding over their failed attempt at matching couples costumes.

Castiel took off his cowboy hat and laid it on the kitchen counter before going about finding the air popper and making them popcorn for their movie. Once he’d got the popcorn made, he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and took them and the bowl of popcorn back into the living room. He sat down next to Dean and handed him one of the beers. Dean took the beer and put it on the table, then did the same for the bowl of popcorn and Cas’s beer too. Once Cas’s arms were empty, Dean flopped over onto him and rested his head on his chest. Cas wrapped his arms around the omega and settled back into the couch.

“This is dumb.” Dean said with a huff.

“What’s dumb?” Cas asked, running his fingers through the omega’s hair.

“Being so bummed by this.” Dean snuggled into Cas’s arms a little deeper. “I had this big plan tonight. We’d go to the party, live it up for a while and then I would bring you home and ride you like a cowboy.”

Cas shifted in his seat as that sank in. He really, really wanted that plan to happen but it was clear that it wasn’t going to. “It’s okay.” He says softly, even as his knot insisted that it wasn’t okay.

Dean looked up at him. “Why are you so patient with me? I mean, I’m me and I’m frustrated with me.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair again. “Because you are worth it to me.  I’ll wait for you.” Cas leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I want our first time together to be something we both want. If it’s not going to be what you want it to be, then I’ll wait until it will be. That’s because I care about you, Dean.”

Dean smiled softly at Cas, then stretched up to touch their lips together. “You have to stop being perfect. You’re giving me a complex.”

“I’ll try to stop.” Cas promised, returning Dean’s soft kiss. Then they both settled in to watch the movie Dean picked out. It turned out to be a horror flick, one of the old Friday the 13th movies. Cas didn’t really watch horror movies all that much and he hadn’t seen this one. (That wasn’t saying much, as a genre Cas didn’t really like horror and hadn’t seen very many of them at all.) True to his nature, the movie made Cas jumpy and he grabbed his beer and guzzled it down to take the edge off while keeping one arm firmly wrapped around Dean. He was aware of Dean giving him the side eye a time or two before the omega took up his own beer and started to munch on the popcorn. Cas took it as a good sign that the omega was starting to get over his funk. They spent the next hour that way, cuddled together and sharing popcorn while Cas tried to pay more attention to Dean than to the movie they were watching. It still made him jump a time or two, much to the amusement of the omega next to him.

After the first hour, Dean rested his head on Cas’s shoulder and pressed his lips to Cas’s neck. “Calm down, Alpha. It’s just a movie.” He hummed quietly, his breath warm against Cas’s skin.

“I know that.” Cas muttered as he found himself wishing for another beer, though not so much that he got up to get one. He liked the direction that things were going. Dean seemed to be shifting his focus towards the alpha a little more and his lips moved up and down Cas’s neck, spreading sweet little kisses over the flesh. It went a long way towards making him relax. The tension ran out of Cas’s shoulders as Dean nuzzled against the lobe of Cas’s ear. If all he got from the night was some necking and maybe some making out, that would be okay. Cas tilted his head, stretching his neck to give more room to work with. The omega chuckled and turned a little bit more towards Cas, his fingers stroking lightly down the alpha’s chest as teeth scraped his neck. That was damn good and Cas didn’t bother to stop the soft moan that sounded in his throat.

Dean huffed a soft breath then settled in to find a spot that he sucked at mercilessly, surely creating a hickey while Cas squirmed in his seat. The blood from his head was taking a dizzy rush southward and he could smell the arousal wafting in his scent. His cock was starting to harden in his jeans and Dean… Dean smelled completely luscious by his side; all warm and gooey marshmallow with the chocolate notes swelling as the omega got into it and became aroused as well. Cas had an urge to knock the omega over and lay down on top of him, to press their bodies together on the couch and see how far things went; however, he had promised himself to take things slowly and he knew that Dean hadn’t been in the mood earlier. He fisted one of his hands into the cushion next to him and held on tight, holding himself in check while Dean’s wicked lips teased a bruise into his skin. The omega let the area go, then puckered his lips and blew the area he’d just been sucking; it went cold with his breath and raised a heady shiver that rushed over Cas’s body. Cas couldn’t help himself, he twisted his head around and captured Dean’s lips with his own. It was a far cry from the action he wanted to take but it pleased him to taste the sweetness of Dean’s mouth through the hints of popcorn and beer. He teased his tongue at the junction of Dean’s plump lips and growled in triumph when they parted to let him in. He wasted no time in sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth and taking over the space as if he owned it. Dean’s tongue collided with his own and they twisted together in hot passion, tangling deliciously.

Suddenly, Dean was sliding into his lap, straddling his hips. The omega’s weight was solid on his thighs though their lips didn’t break apart. Dean’s fingers slid into his hair and knotted at the back of his head, pulling him back so he had no choice but to look up at the omega. Green eyes gazed down at him, pupils widened in lust as they took Cas in.

“I changed my mind.” Dean’s voice was low, having dropped deeper than its usual timbre. He sounded a little wrecked already. “Screw them. I’m going to ride you like the cowboy I am. You on board?” His eyebrow rose with the question.

It was all Castiel could do to stop himself from shedding his clothing immediately. As it was, he reached down and attacked the buckle of his belt and pulled it open in a reckless race to the good parts. “Yes. I’m on board.”

Dean’s grin widened wickedly as he covered Cas’s hands to stop their frenzy. “Gonna let me do as I please, Alpha?” He caught up the belt and pulled it free of its loops, then tossed it aside onto the carpet.

Cas nodded his head vigorously. “Whatever you want is yours, Dean. Anything.”

“Anything?” The omega reached for Cas’s shirt and began to pop the shiny pearl buttons open one by one. “I’m torn, Cas. I want to take my time and unwrap you like a gift but I also want to feel you inside of me yesterday.”

Cas gulped as pure fire spread through his veins while his thoughts centered on how good it would be if he were inside of Dean right now. He wanted that more than anything else and risked reaching out to grab the buttons of Dean’s shirt with shaking hands. “I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything.” He breathed as he worked the buttons open more quickly than he meant to. He ended at Dean’s tight blue jeans and took the moment to yank the shirt out of them, pulling the fabric completely free so he could shove it from the omega’s shoulders. Of course, he got a little tangled with his own half removed shirt and that forced a growl from his lips.

“Hot and frantic it is.” Dean declared with a laugh and practically ripped the shirt off of Castiel’s body. It was flung onto the floor, where Dean’s shirt followed it moments later. Dean sat up straight then and rolled his hips slowly, crashing their groins together so they could feel each other through the double layer of denim.

That, of course, wouldn’t do, so Cas turned his scrabbling hands to Dean’s pants, wrestling with his belt and then with the closure of the jeans until both button and zipper were fully dealt with. He’d intended to plunge his hand inside to take Dean by hand however, the omega stood up in that moment and pushed the fabric over his hips. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Castiel felt his brain fully short circuit as Dean bent down to kick off his boots then pull off the pants and his socks, leaving him completely naked in all of his glory. Cas’s mouth went instantly dry as he took in the gorgeous plains of Dean’s body. He was all broad shoulders and firm chest, then soft belly and slender hips and most of all, his cock rose up from a thick thatch of hair, the tip wet with precum already. Cas lurched towards it, wrapping his hands around the base and nuzzling his lips against the crown before he swiped his tongue over the slit to taste his precum. Dean moaned and Cas opened his mouth, fully intent on taking the treat into his mouth when Dean knotted his fingers into his hair again and pulled him back.

“That’s awfully nice, Alpha, but not what I want right now.” Dean’s eyes were dark and his lips swollen from kisses. Castiel was distracted by how gorgeous his omega looked and almost lost the thread of conversation. “I want your knot. Get naked. Now.”

When his brain caught up, Castiel launched into a flurry of motion, tearing at his pants until they were open and then he was shoving them down in haste, barely bothering to raise his hips up from the couch as he pushed them off. They bunched around his ankles because he still had his boots on.

Dean watched it all with a smile twisting his lip. “You can leave your boots on.” The omega declared as he returned to straddling Castiel’s hips. “I’m wet and ready for you now.”

Castiel fully intended to check that. He reached for Dean’s hips but the omega was already moving. One hand wrapped around Castiel’s throbbing cock and held it steady while he brought himself into position. The next thing that Castiel new was that the head of his cock was nudging against Dean’s wet rim; which lasted for all of a second before the omega sank his body down. There was intense pressure before he felt himself push inside, then there was perfect, mind robbing heat surrounding him. Cas’s head rolled back to the couch cushions as his eyes practically rolled back in his head. He barely managed to resist the urge to thrust up into that heat, his fingers biting into Dean’s hips as he held on for dear life and left the omega in control. For all his haste in getting them naked, Dean seemed to want to take his time sinking down on Cas’s cock and it took forever until he felt the omega come to rest against his body.

By that point, Castiel was panting like a busy whore but he couldn’t help it. Dean was heaven itself.

“Such a good alpha.” Dean murmured, his voice low and breathy as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Cas’s earlobe once more. “You feel damn good inside of me.”

“You’re incredible Dean.” Cas could barely find his voice and speaking was even harder but he managed it well enough. It at least gave him something to think about other than wildly thrusting inside of his omega. Instead, he waited, leaving it up to Dean.

“You are doing so well.” Dean’s voice hummed against his ear as the omega’s hands slide over his shoulders and down his back. “I figured you’d be dying to move by now.”

“Trust me, I am.” Cas said with a soft chuckle. “But you wanted to ride and I can give that to you. Take what you want from me, Dean, it’s all yours.”

Dean pulled back and his eyes flicked over Cas’s face before he nodded once and brushed their lips together. “I will.” Then he started to move, rising up with his thighs then crashing back down into Castiel’s lap. It wasn’t gentle by any stretch of the imagination; it was rough and raw and drove a moan of pleasure from Castiel’s lips. He couldn’t hold still any longer, though he didn’t take over either. He followed his omega’s lead, thrusting up into his body when he came down using the same amount of force that Dean was using. Dean lead the pace, his movements speeding as he took Castiel in, the breath from his lips puffing out over Castiel’s skin while his fingers bit into the backs of Cas’s shoulders. He catalogued every junction where they bodies touched and committed it to memory. It was frantic and absolutely perfect. Each time Dean touched down in his lap, his knot swelled a little bit more and each time Dean pulled away Cas yearned from him until Dean came down with a particularly hard bounce, thrusting his knot past the omega’s rim where it caught, shorting their ability to thrust. Then Dean began to rock his hips, working Cas inside of him with powerful short movements. Dean’s expression was slack with pleasure as he chased it down, using Castiel fully until he became erratic in his movement. Castiel reached between them and grabbed his cock, stroking it hard twice before he felt the omega cum over his fingers. By that point, Castiel was barely holding on and once Dean had taken his pleasure, Cas sought his own, thrusting powerfully into the omega so his knot could swell to full and lock them together. He painted Dean’s inside as he came, stars exploding behind his eyelids. It took several long moments before he came back to himself and that was to the realization that he was holding so tightly to Dean’s hips that the omega would likely have bruises.

Castiel let go immediately. “I’m sorry.”

Dean blinked at him with lazy eyes. “None of that.” His voice slurred slightly as he flopped against Castiel’s check. “That was amazing, alpha.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Cas was trying to see if he’d caused harm but he couldn’t quite see. He stroked his fingers lightly over Dean’s abused hipbones.

“I like it when it’s a little rough.” Dean all but purred against his shoulder. “Relax.”

Castiel nodded and laid them both to the side so they were facing each other on the couch, their heads resting on the arm. “If you are sure.” Taking Dean’s words to heart let him relax.

“I’m sure. You give a good ride…Partner.” Dean said with a wink before his eyes rolled closed. “Gonna nap.”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas slipped his fingers through the omega’s hair and began to stroke it as they lay together. He watched in amazement as Dean’s face and body relaxed and the omega tumbled into the arms of sleep.

The temptation was there for Castiel to join him; however, he took the opportunity to just appreciate the man in his arms for a moment. He had no doubts that Dean was special. He could see himself falling for the omega and loving him forever. He was already halfway gone. Leaning forward to brush his lips against the omega’s cheeks and chin, Castiel shook off the serious thoughts and let his own eyes drift closed. There would be time to worry about that later. For now, he let himself drift to sleep, surrounded by the scent of his perfect omega.


End file.
